


Confession By Spark

by NemesisnexusPrime



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisnexusPrime/pseuds/NemesisnexusPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only one he had ever grown to love was Elita One, and she was long<br/>gone from his life.    And it was Optimus' fault!  Sentinel had never forgotten what Optimus had made him do so long ago on that organic planet, and he never would.  After reuniting with him again back on earth, his hatred for the mech had only grown rapidly.  And now, Optimus had been promoted to the high council, even before him! </p>
<p>After a whole year, Sentinel finally meets the one mech he never thought he could ever forgive. </p>
<p>~ Sorry!  I really suck at summary! T_T~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession By Spark

**Author's Note:**

> ***************************  
> I find the TFA: Optimus/Sentine pairing to be quite adorable! There is not enough love out there for these two cuties! So, i decided to write something, with a hint of an violent Optimus and Sentinel being adorable! (~^^~)
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Enjoy! ^^,

It had already been a whole stellar cycle since Optimus and his team, successfully managed to put an final end to the decepticon’s assault. By bringing the decepticons fallen leader and former commanders in chains, Cybertron allowed itself to restore its inner core to its former glory. After countless vorns of suffering through the brutality of war, Piece ruled Cybertron once again. 

During our time of celebration, Optimus and his former team were greatly promoted by the high council themselves. Prowl, who had shown such bravery by doing the ultimate sacrifice of his spark to recollect the allspark, was rewarded with the most beautiful funeral. Ultra Magnus himself gave a speech at the funeral in Prowls memory to honor his spark.  
Ratchet was promoted to the head CMO on Cybertron, now being the highest ranked medical officer. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were promoted to officers and given the responsibility to restore the previous spacebridges’ that had previously been under decepticon command.  
When it comes to their leader, Optimus Prime, he received the ultimate promotion a cybertronien could ever dream of, a seat at the council. Optimus Prime was now considered to be one of the highest officers in Cybertron, causing one mech to dislike him even more. 

 

"SP!" Jazz repeated for the second time, finally reaching a quite spaced out Sentinel.  
"W-what?" Sentinel abruptly answered, as he returned from his thoughts to reality. Jazz exhales as he placed his servos’ on his hips.  
"Nice of you to finally join us, commander!" Jazz joked, giving a small grin at Sentinel's still dazed faceplate. Sentinel straightedge up at his chair, before moving a servo up to his face to rub between his optics. While attending a meeting that addresses the recruitment of new soldiers to robot academy, Sentinel had inadvertently lost himself in thoughts. 

"Special someone you would dream about, Sentinel prime, sir?" Jetfire teased, having Jetstorm grin and nod in agreement. Sentinel simply narrowed his optics at the two fliers, his lips plates opening to snap back, but no words were getting through. Before Jazz could interrupt the teasing jets, Sentinel simply got up from his chair, and made his way out of the office. "I'll take a walk. I have to clear my head!" He rushed as he disappeared behind the closing door. 

 

As he walked through the corridor, Sentinel wondered why he had let that ridiculous comment affect him to such a state for him to have an urge to leave the room. Narrowed down, the one he had been thinking about was Optimus Prime, and he was defiantly not found of that toady! The only one he had ever grown to love was Elita One, and she was long gone from his life. Her spark corrupted by organic sustenance, turning her into a freak of a monster. And it was Optimus' fault! Sentinel had never forgotten what Optimus had made him do so long ago on that organic planet, and he never would. After reuniting with him again back on earth, his hatred for the mech had only grown rapidly.  
And now, Optimus had been promoted to the high council, even before him! How can a mech with such a crime on his spark be promoted to such a level?! It made him sick!

 

Sentinel continued to storm down the corridor, his mind so clouded by anger that he didn't see the mech in front of him. Within a second, Sentinel walked straight into a solid hard chest plate, causing him to lose his footing and fall backwards.  
Out of instinct, Sentinel shut down his optics and waited for the impact, but it never came.  
Confused, sentinel felt a strong grip around his wrist and decided to onlined his optics.  
He raised his helm, only to meet the face of the one mech he last would expect to ever meet face to face again.  
Optimus Prime. 

Ever since Optimus Prime had been promoted, Sentinel had intentionally been avoiding the mech, not ever wanting to see that faceplate again. Of course, he had been advised to congratulate the other prime after his promotion, but he had simply refused and continued to avoid him. And now, there his was. He was taller now, at least a good helm over Sentinel. Even his frame had changes, his armor was larger and his protective plating bulkier. After the promotion he must have had an upgrade that would fit his new rank.

 

"Sentinel?!" Instantly, Sentinel snapped out of his thoughts, instinctively pulling his servo away from the other prime's grasp.  
"I have been looking all over for you, Sentinel! Where have you been?" Optimus asked a clear hint of excitement in his voice.  
Sentinel was surprised by Optimus's excitement to see him, but quickly brushed it off.  
"I have been busy!" He snapped back, as he straightened himself in attempt to seem taller.  
The taller prime simply smiled in return.  
"I can imagine. There have been a lot to do in order to fully restore Cybertron!"  
Sentinel only nodded in return, wanting nothing more than to escape from the other.  
"You know Sentinel; I would like to catch up with you.  
Would you like to join me for some energon?"  
Without even meeting his gaze, Sentinel answered.  
"I'm busy!"  
Sentinel moved to walk past the other prime, only to feel a strong servo catch his wrist once again. Sentinel turned his helm towards the prime, narrowing his Optics.  
"Let go of me right now!" He snapped, as he tried to regain his trapped arm. Optimus didn't budge.  
His hold on Sentinel only tightened, causing the smaller prime to slightly gasp. "Why are you running away from me? I haven't seen you in a stellar cycle, and when I do, you try to escape? Why?!" Optimus asked, clearly confused by Sentinel's urge to get away. Sentinel refused to answer such a stupid question. Certainly, Optimus should know why he tried to escape him, after all Optimus had ruined his life. 

When Sentinel refused to answer and only continued with his struggles to get loose, Optimus asked again. "Sentinel Prime, I demand you to answer my question! Why are you running away from me?!" His voice was demanding, yet with traces of sadness and confusion. Sentinel froze in his place. 'How dare he demand anything from me?!'  
"I don't have to answer to anything! Now let me go, before i report this as an assault to an officer!" Sentinel snapped back, anger constantly rising, sending waves of heat throughout his frame. 

Suddenly, Optimus pulled Sentinel towards him before pinning him to the wall.  
"What are you doing?! Stop this foolishness this instant!" Sentinel yelled, as he started to struggle harder against Optimus, but to no use. Optimus now had a hold to both of sentinels servos’, pinned to the wall, and used his own body to trap Sentinel against it. Optimus stared at Sentinel, trying to figure out what that had made his friend so frustrated and angry.  
"Sentinel, answer me! Now! Why haven't i seen you for a stellar cycle and why are you running away from me?"  
Instead of answering, Sentinel growled at Optimus as he continued to struggle. 

'That is it!' Optimus thought as he tightened his hold until Sentinel gave a load moan in pain.  
"If the cause of your anger is about Elita one, I’m tired of arguing with you! We did what we had to do, Sentinel!" Optimus yelled, as his continued to tighten his hold.  
"It's not about that!" Sentinel yelled back, his voice giving out traces of pain from the other Prime's tight grip. Optimus didn't seem to care what Sentinel said, now consumed by his own anger towards the smaller mech.  
"What would you have me do? Let you die with her?! Or better! Maybe i should have joined her?! Would that have made you happy?! WOULD IT, SENTINEL?!"  
Now, Sentinel was frightened. Optimus was nearly breaking his wrist, causing pulses of pain to shot through Sentinel's frame. The taller prime's eyes were in a darker shade of blue then usual and heat was crashing against Sentinel’s now cooling frame.

"N-no" Sentinel whispered. Optimus started down at him, Optics dangerously narrowed.  
"What?! I can't hear you!" He snapped down at the smaller form, his chest plate smashing into Sentinels. "NO! It's not that! Stop!" Sentinel cried, having small drops of energon tracing down his arms from where Optimus's servos were still clutching tight.  
Optimus growled. "THEN ANSWER ME!" 

Sentinel started down at his pedes, his body now trembling with pain.  
"SENTINEL!"  
"I...I’ve been a-avoiding you. I didn't want to see you face after e-everything..."  
Sentinel whispered, feeling slight embarrassed about showing such a weak side of himself to the other prime. The taller prime's optics glared at him, burning through his shaking frame.  
"Why?" Sentinel hesitated, confused himself about the real reason he had so suddenly decided to ignore the other prime.  
"WHY?!" Optimus growled, giving a little squish to one of Sentinel's wrist, watching him give a slight whimper in return.  
"I-I don't k-know...I-" Sentinel stammered, slowly feeling his optics being filled with coolant.  
"I- I couldn't face y-you after all that h-happened back on earth...I...I was e-embarrassed..." Sentinel paused, felling a small drop of coolant trace down his faceplate. Optimus loosened his grip around Sentinel's wrist, now noticing the damage he had done. 

"A-and...When you came back and g-got promoted...i-i thought you would f-forget me either way...and I didn't want to experience that! Y-you were the only one I had l-left! I-if you f-forgot me, I...I-I...just please! P-please let me go!" Sentinel cried, now coolant running freely down his heated faceplate.  
His frame was overheating and trembling with embarrassment. Optimus instantly let go of Sentinel's wrist, surprised by the others' sudden confession. He stared down at Sentinel before he dragged him into his frame in a warm embrace. The smaller mechs frame trembled in the other prime's hold, but he didn't resist. His servos, now trapped between their two chest plates, clutched to the taller prime as he his face in the taller’s chest. Optimus felt his spark break at the sight of Sentinel. He looked so vulnerable, so easy to break. His spark was pulsing, desperately wanting to comfort the smaller mech. 

Without anymore thought, he bent his head down, burrowing it against Sentinels neckcables, tracing a path with butterfly kisses down his main fuel line. Sentinel's intakes hitched by the sudden gesture of comfort. Confused by the sudden closeness, Sentinel pushed himself away from the other Prime. His optics was overflowed by coolant, causing his heated faceplate to heat even more.  
"Please, let me go." Sentinel nearly begged, his frame tired from his outburst and CPU clouded from the past sharing of information.  
This was by far the most embarrassing moment in his life! He couldn't believe those past words had escaped his mouth, nearly expressing his love for the other prime.  
'I don't love that selfish, lying, protective, comforting, forgiving- wait! What!'  
Sentinel let out a frustrated sigh, before grabbing his helm in frustration. 

"Sentinel" Optimus spoke, his voice now gentle, almost loving, trying to reach the confused mech. Sentinel dared to look into the deep blue optics of Optimus, holding such understanding, caring and loving. Before Sentinel could get the chance to reply, Optimus once again embraced him. His frame felt warm against Sentinels, and Sentinel could swear he heard the sparkbeat of the other prime. It's pulses of energy matching his own who was beating rapidly against his chest plate. 

"I could never forget you, Sentinel. If by mind, never by spark." Optimus whispered, as he slowly stroked one of Sentinels headfins. Sentinels spark skipped a pulse, causing the mech to give a slight twist in the arms of the other mech. His faceplate was now burning, forcing his cooling fans to kick in overdrive. 

"I would never allow myself to simply forget the one mech i cherish the most." Optimus continued, as he slowly pulled Sentinel away from him, so he could stare into his face. He had to smile by the adorable sight in front of him. Sentinel's optics was bright with coolant, which still traced down his heated chin plate. His lip plates were slightly apart, giving heavy intakes.  
"I love you, Sentinel." 

Sentinel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his audio receptor malfunction?  
Optimus prime, his former friend, his so long hidden crush loved him?  
Sentinel tried to answer the other mech, but found himself unable to form even a sentence.  
Confusion and frustration overtook him, leading his optics to once again drown in coolant. He hesitantly moved both of his servos up to his faceplate, trying to hide his face from the other prime. Tears were dripping through his fingers, as he finally let himself go. He cried, just like a sparkling would. 

"O-o-opti-Optimus!" He stammered, his heavy intakes making it difficult for him to talk. Gently, Optimus moved his servos to Sentinels, removing them from his face. He leaned closer, his optics meeting Sentinels.

"I love you." He repeated, not once breaking his gaze with the other. 

"I-I...always...I-I l-love y-" Before sentinel could finish, Optimus pulled Sentinel's face to his, pressing their lip plates together in a gentle kiss. Although, being surprised by the sudden move, Sentinel let himself melt into the loving kiss.  
Optimus deepened the kiss, teasing Sentinel's glossa with his own, earning a load moan from the smaller mech.  
Sentinel gave Optimus full access to his cavern, letting him claim every inc as his own. His spark was beating rapidly, almost as if it tried to tear itself out from its plating. 

Slowly, Optimus pulled back, surprised to have Sentinel give him a quick lick at his lip plates before they parted. Optimus's engines rumbled by the seductive action, just wanting to ravage the other mech right then, but knew he couldn't. Instead, he started to lift Sentinel up, wanting nothing more than to bring the other to his room. 

"I-I can walk by myself!" Sentinel halfheartedly snapped, but placed his arms around Optimus's neck. The taller prime smiled, before replying. 

"I know. But I’m not going to let you run away from me again!" The prime grinned, as he nuzzled the smaller form in his arms. Sentinel gave a small purr in response. 

"Never again"


End file.
